universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Heart
Silver Hearts is special abilities exclusive to for a special race under the same name. This is mostly known specially for the Charming Family. Powers Silver Heart is a power used by a warrior who manage to murder a large amount of humans. It’s allow him to mimic his enemies power and weapon. Users Familar of the Silver Heart Being the first of the Charming, Familiar who belong to the Hectare Warrior with King Hectare. The human planned to offer Hectare as a sacrifice to become the new avatar of the Silver Heart Devil. His evil way was stop by Siegfried, who gave him the death punishment for trying to murder the king. After his death punishment by the Blazela Family, the Familiar’s soul would haunt his own descendant, offered their soul for him. Rupert Charming Rupert slowly felt his own heart awaken when he became the main leader of the Vanguards. His heart starts slowly suffering pain in his chest during his few encounters of Yuya, and his love, Tanya. Of course, Rupert begins to shrug it out as a sign to stop smoking. After the Vanguards disband, Rupert never mentions his few signs of pain to the other. Silver Heart awaken after Rupert face Changedroid, gaining his abilities to copy his enemies power and weapon when Yuri invasion in Hectare City. While it believes him, the drawback of Silver Heart is that he sees the death of past victim by this villain. This is shown by his fight with Armando Ramos when he mentions Tanya’s number of death, as Rupert is cruse of seeing those evert. This will led to Rupert developing a much more cynical outlook on life and is far more brooding and serious. He finds himself unable to enjoy his role and attempts to end his battle as quickly as possible. Despite this, he still deeply cares for his friends, became much more distant towards them and not wanting them to be hurt by the danger his presence tends to attract. He slowing being his recovery after he finally admits his true feeling to Tanya and manages to disband Angel Corps as a whole. Familiar would encounter Rupert time times during his time in the Striker Dimension. Familiar meet Rupert, trying to turn him into the dark side again. When Rupert and the other enter the tops of Hex-Side City, Rupert decides to face Familiar in his dream with Yuya joining him. Rupert fused with Silver Heart Charming and the Life Device, Rupert become the True Holder of Silver Heart. Enoki Shigeru Familiar need to flee away in Hell after Rupert manage to damage his own eyes. Enoki requested the same after his betrayed from Rupert. Their final encounter is back in Common, where Familiar united with Enoki to face Rupert in a Fist Battle. While being equip match, Rupert removed Familiar away from Enoki as he throw him in the jerk while leaving Enoki fates to be unknown. In a shocking turn a evert, Enoki suffer a fatal heart attack, with his body permanently damage and disappear forever. However, it's was false as Enoki return with a Tar Body. Silver Heart Charming ??? Cinderella Charming It’s unknown rather or not Rupert and Tanya’s children, Cinderella will have the same afford as her father in the future. People who Used Silver Heart *Familiar of the Silver Heart *Rupert Charming *Enoki Shigeru (Formally) *Silver Heart Charming *Cinderella Charming (unknown) Category:Other Category:Abilities Category:Silver Heart